donald_duckfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Carl Barks
1. Carl Barks Det 20. århundrets største eventyrforteller Carl Barks, er tidenes største Donaldskaper, ble født 27. mars 1901 på en gård i nærheten av Merrill i Oregon, og døde 25. august 2000 av leukemi, da han var 99 år og vel så det. thumb|Carl Barks thumb|Only a poor old man Carl Barks skapte ikke Donald, men formet han både hans personelighet og utseende til det vi kjenner i dag. Han gjorde Donald menneskelig, med et variert følelsesregister. Han skapte også de flere figurer som Skrue McDuck, B-gjengen, Petter Smart og Heldige Anton. Han fant også opp gjennstander som Pengebingen og organisasjoner som Hakkespettbevegelsen og selveste Andeby. Kjente tegneserier av Carl Barks Carl Barks laget flere hundre historier, men noen historier er mer kjente en andre. Her følger en liste over noen av Carl Barks mest kjente Disney historier. thumb|The Golden Helmet 1. Eggmysteriet 2. Gullhjelmen 3. Den lure Onkel Skrue 4. Tilbake til Klondike 5. Jul i Pengelens 6. Omelettthumb|Back to Klondike 7. Donald Duck i det gamle California 2. Biografi - Den store Donald-tegneren thumb Generelt om Barks Carl Barks (født 27. mars 1901, død 25. august 2000) var en kjent tegneserieskaper som regnes for å ha bidratt mest til Andeby- universet i Disney tegneseriene. Alle seriene hans er utgitt i ”Carl Barks samlede verk”. Carl Barks' liv strakk seg over praktisk talt hele forrige århundre, fra 27. mars 1901 til 25. august 2000. I omtrent en fjerdedel av sitt liv laget han tegneserier. Disse tegneseriene var så eksepsjonelle at de gjør ham til den naturlige kandidat til to titler: Det 20. århundrets største eventyrforteller og det 20. århundrets mest leste forfatter. Alle som har lest seriene som barn er blitt grepet av dem, og de aller fleste vender tilbake til dem om og om igjen dersom de får sjansen. Når figurer som Donald Duck og onkel Skrue har så sterk klangbunn i vår kultur, så skyldes det primært Carl Barks. Barks tegnet og skrev om ender. Men hans ender var forkledde mennesker. Sagt på en annen måte: Han ga endene sjel. Han skapte ikke figuren Donald Duck, men han formet den Donald vi kjenner i dag. Han tok en slapstick-preget, hissig figur fra tegnefilmer og aviser og omdannet ham til en dypt menneskelig figur med et bredt register av stemninger og følelser. Og han ga endene en verden å leve i, med slektinger, venner og fiender. Biografi Carl Barks ble født 27. mars på en gård nær Merrill i Oregon. Som ungdom var han ensom, fordi han bodde så avsides til og fordi han var delvis døv. Allerede i svært ung alder begynte han og tegne, blant annet karikaturer og småtegninger i kladdebøker og i lesebøker på skolen. Ellers var ungdomstiden ved siden av skolen mest fylt med arbeid for foreldrene. I 1918 dro han hjemmefra til San Francisco for og følge sin drøm og bli profesjonell tegner. Men det viste seg at det allerede var så mange profesjonelle tegnere med udanning at ingen ville ansette en nybegynner. I stedet tik Barks mange forskjellige jobber, til han i 1939 fikk fast jobb Calgary Eye-opener i Minneapolis. Han leverte inn flere komiske tegninger, og det varte ikke lenge før han både tegnet og redigerte mer en halvparten av bladets innhold. Dessuten leverte han stoff til to andre blader; Judge og College Humor. I 1935 leste Barks en annonse hvor Walt Disney Studio søkte tegnere. Han følte med en gang at dette var det han hadde ventet på, og sendte søknad med fire prøvetegninger. De ansatte i Disney ble imponert, og Barks fikk jobben. Han startet med flere timers daglig tegnetrening de første månedene, og han fikk også jobben med å være in-betweener på de korte tegnefilmene. Snart ble han plassert i story-avdelingen, hvor filmmanuskriptene ble til. Der laget han skisser til forskjellige tegnefilmer. Senere ble han også kreditert som manus- og idéforfatter i flere enn 20 av kortfilmene. Den første han prøvde seg på, var Modern Inventions, hvor han fant på en kort sekvens hvor Donald Duck hadde et lite uhell i en barberstol. Senere fikk Barks også muligheten til å være med på Disneys langfilmer Fantasia og Bambi. I 1942 tok Barks på seg en oppgave som skulle forandre livet hans. En manusforfatter ved navn Bob Karp hadde nemlig fått tak i et gammelt filmmanus som aldri hadde blitt filmet, og han, Barks, og en tredje kollega, Jack Hannah, ble interessert i å lage filmen som tegneserie. Karp skrev manuset til historien, og Barks og Hannah tegnet halve serien hver. Historien ble kalt Sjørøvergull (Donald Duck Finds Pirate Gold). Arbeidspresset i studioet passet ikke Barks. Han ble snart klar over at han trivdes best i sitt eget tempo, og det at han var delvis døv gjorde det ikke lett for ham å følge med i alle møtene som ble holdt. Under den andre verdenskrig holdt Disney-konsernet på med å produsere instruksjons- og propagandafilmer til den amerikanske hæren, og den jobben passet ikke ham. Dessuten ble air conditioning mye brukt, og Barks' bihuler tålte ikke den fuktige lufta. I 1942 sa han opp, og trakk seg tilbake til gården sin for å jobbe som hønsebonde. Men karrieren var ennå ikke over. Barks hadde hørt at et selskap ved navn Western Printing and Litography hadde fått lisens til å produsere tegneseriehefter med Disney-figurene, og de manglet nye historier til bladene sine. Barks arbeidet hjemme på gården, og fortsatte som bonde, til tross for jobben som serietegner. Her kunne han få den roen og tiden han trengte til arbeidet. Først fikk han tilsendt et ferdig tisiders manus til historien Parselldyrkeren (The Victory Garden) av Western. Barks tegnet historien og la til et par konstruktive endringer. Forlaget ble så imponert at de foreslo at han kunne skrive noen historier selv, noe som passet Barks bra. I den kommende tiden skrev han den ene tisiders-historien etter den andre, og allerede i 1943 kom hans første lange eventyr, Mumiens ring (The Mummy's Ring). I noen få år hadde Barks litt ekstra tid til også å produsere tegneserier utenfor andeuniverset. Han prøvde seg litt med Mikke Mus og Snurre Sprett, og skrev i perioden 1944 til 1947 flere historier med Bruno Bjørn, Benny Burro, Andy Panda, Pelle Pigg og Droopy for forlaget Dell. Etter en stund vendte han tilbake til å bare tegne endene. Barks trengte aldri i sin karriere å sende ideene og manuskriptene til godkjennelse hos forlaget. Begge parter var klare over at resultatet alltid var av høy standard, så det eneste Barks gjorde når han var ferdig med en historie, var å poste den til forlagets kontor i Los Angeles, hvor han ikke lenge etter fikk lønna si fra. Skrue McDuck og nye personligheter Det tok ikke lang tid før Barks skjønte at hvis endene skulle passe inn i tegneserieformatet ville han være nødt til å videreutvikle personligheten fra filmene. Gradvis ble den hysterisk sinte Donald erstattet av en mer balansert og ansvarsfull onkel for tre små nevøer, som på sin side gikk fra å være tre rakkerunger til å bli ansvarlige hakkespetter. Julen 1947 kom historien Jul på Bjørnefjell (Christmas on bear mountain) utgiverne ønsket at Barks skulle lage en julehistorie. Han begynte og tenke på den fantastiske historien om Scrooge av Charles Dickens og brukte det som inspirasjonskilde da han lagde en onkel til Donald. Skrue McDuck var introdusert. Men Barks hadde ingen planer om at Skrue skulle brukes mer en i dette heftet, men Barks syntes Skrue var en interessant figur så han begynte og planlegge en ny historie. Et halvt år senere kom historien "Det gamle slottets hemmelighet" her så vi at Skrue var skotsk. Barks endret på utseendet på Skrue mange ganger før han i 1950 hadde funnet ut nyaktig hvordan Skrue skulle se ut. Han gjorde han også yngere, siden han var for gammel for det Barks hadde planlagt for han. Skrue ble stadig mer dominerende og fikk en gigantisk pengebinge og titelen verdens rikeste mann. Onkel Skrue ble etter hvert en gjengangsfigur, og så populær at han fra 1953 fikk sitt eget månedlige hefte. Den som fikk i ansvar å lage alle historiene til utgivelsen, ble selvsagt Barks. Så han laget den første lange Skrue historien hvor Skrue er hovedperson, (Only a poor old man) Vi fikk også høre for første gang om at han var gullgraver i Klondike og at han tjente formuen på ærlig vis. Barks tenkte at Skrue ville være en mye mer interessant figur om han også var litt bløthjertet under det harde ytre. I historien "Back to Klondike" drar Skrue tilbake til Klondike for og finne noe gull han gjemte der i sin ungdom. Han møter igjen sin gamle flamme Gyldne Gulda og sørger i hemmelighet for at hun får gullet. Siden fulgte det på med spennende historier som "Menehunenes øy" og "Cibolas syv byer" Barks hadde på dette tidspunktet allerede introdusert flere nye figurer, og til og med gitt dem en by å bo i: Andeby. Fetter Anton dukket opp i 1947, Hakkespettene i 1950, B-gjengen i 1951, og Petter Smart i 1951. I 1961 introduserte han figuren Magica fra Tryll, og hadde dermed gjennom flere hundre historier laget et samfunn som i stor grad er nøyaktig det samme som framstilles i dagens Donald-blader. Pensjonisttilværelsen I 1952 møtte Barks maleren Margaret Wynnfred Williams på en av hennes kunstutstillinger. To år senere giftet de seg, og Margaret, bedre kjent som Garé, fikk etter hvert i oppgave å håndtekste alle Barks’ serier. 30. juni 1966 pensjonerte Barks seg som aktiv tegneserieskaper. Synet hadde begynt å svikte, og etter å ha tegnet 6371 tegneseriesider for Western bestemte han seg for at nok var nok. Han fortsatte likevel å skrive manus, og skrev én lengre historie med Onkel Skrue, to med Donald, og ble hovedforfatter for det nye Hakkespettene-bladet fra 1970 til 1974. Fra 1971 begynte han også å male, og han brukte Disney-figurene som motiv inntil Disney satte en stopper for dette i 1976. Senere fikk Barks lov til å lage oljemalerier med Disney-endene igjen, og han laget totalt mer enn 120 slike malerier. Flere av disse har blitt solgt for høye summer. Da Eisner-prisene ble opprettet i 1987, var Carl Barks, sammen med Will Eisner og Jack Kirby, en av de få som fikk æren av å være de første som ble innlemmet i The Will Eisner Award Hall of Fame. I Norge har Barks to ganger fått Sproing-prisen for beste utanlandske serie; for «I det gamle Persia» i 1987 og for «Marco Polos skatt» i 1997. Barks hylles fortsatt verden over som en av tidenes beste tegneserieskapere. Carl Barks hadde gjennom hele sin karriere levd en anonym tilværelse, og få visste hvem «Den gode tegneren» var.helt fram til to amerikanske tegneseriefans klarte å finne ut hvem denne tegneren var. Det begynte fort å vrimle med fanbrev, og Barks svarte personlig på så mange han kunne, og da Barks i 1994 la ut på Europa-turné til elleve europeiske land, møtte tusenvis av ivrige fans opp. På det tidspunktet var Barks for lengst blitt verdensberømt, og ledet av managerene Bill Grandey og Kathy Morby ble Carl Barks Studio stiftet i 1993. I tillegg til Europa-turnéen, skrev Barks på dette tidspunktet manus til «Historien gjentar seg» som ble tegnet av William Van Horn. Etter en rettsak mot Grandey og Morby i 1997 hvor Barks vant en knusende seier,ble imidlertid Carl Barks Studio oppløst. Garé gikk bort i 1993, og fram til sin død i 2000 levde Barks alene i sitt hus i Grants Pass, Oregon, ikke langt fra stedet Barks hadde vokst opp, som han og Garé hadde flyttet til i 1983. I 1999 fikk Barks diagnosen leukemi, og 25. august 2000 døde han i en alder av 99 år. Barks har også fått en asteroide oppkalt etter seg. Asteroiden 2730 Barks ble observert for første gang 30. august 1980 av E. Boswell. Det er vanskelig og sette ord på hvor stor betydning han har hatt for oss, så vi kan nøye oss med to ord- Takk, Carl. (Fra Donaldistposten nr. 6 skrevet av Mikkel Hagen) Kategori:Serieskapere Kategori:Carl Barks Kategori:Artikler